spellswordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shaman
The Shaman makes use of a natural connection to a divine source to channel energy. They might be a god's chosen, a lone druid, simply a village wise person. Their beliefs are typically more flexible than that of a cleric, and as such they are able to learn divine spells from many domains, although they do not have the repertoire that clerics have. They can serve in any of the same roles as a cleric, but they tend to be a little looser with their beliefs - although exceptions most certainly exist. The Shaman has two versions - the Battle Shaman and the Keeper Shaman Divine Casting This section details how Shamans gain, augment, and prepare spells. Domains Shamans gain the ability to cast spells by taking domains. Shamans can only cast spells from domains they have taken and from the Mystic Domain, which all divine spellcasters have access to. When Shamans take a domain as a feat, they gain that domain, its power, and another domain of their choosing; see below. The Secondary Domain When Shamans take a domain as a feat, they gain access to another domain of their choosing. This is a secondary domain, and has the following restrictions: * They do not gain this domain's power. * They do not apply their natural augment (if any) to this domain. * They cannot use more than half of their available spell preparation slots for spells from secondary domains. If, at some point, a shaman wishes to make a secondary domain a primary domain, they may take the feat and gain its power and the natural augment from their level as normal. When this is done, they may then choose two additional secondary domains (essentially, there must always be the same number of primary and secondary domains). Augments Shamans gain natural augments from their level, as detailed below. They also gain a natural augment from their primary ability score equal to 1/2 of that ability score's modifier. Preparation Shamans may prepare as many spells as their divine caster level, plus additional slots equal to the modifier of their primary ability statistic. The War Priest The Battle Shaman has 4 skill points per level and a d8 hit die. The Battle Shaman variant focuses on having more combat ability in exchange for other abilities. Specifically, they have a medium base-attack bonus but low skills and they lack a level one bonus feat. Starting Domain The Battle Shaman gains a bonus domain at level one. Primary Ability Battle Shamans may use either Wisdom or Charisma as their primary ability stat. Once chosen, this cannot be changed. The Archivist The Keeper has 6 skill points per level and a d8 hit die. The Keeper variant focuses on having more skills in exchange for combat ability. Specifically, they have moderate skills and a level one bonus feat, but also have a low base attack bonus. Starting Domain The Keeper gains a bonus domain at level one. Primary Ability Keepers may use either Wisdom or Intelligence as their primary ability stat. Once chosen, this cannot be changed.